


Kidnapped by Harriet: The Philosopher's Stone

by Aqua7Sea



Series: Kidnapped by Harriet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Harriet Potter with the help of Death kidnapped her brother and a few others from a different timelines. She locks them in a room where they can't use magic and some how she has there wands. The room will provide them with some food and most thinks they need. Oh and Dumbledore and Voldemort are in a straight jacket!





	1. Prologue: Death is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Harry Potter! The owners of Harry Potter is J.K Rolling and any other company that made any official products by consent from the author. This Story is meant to be fun and engage readers to read and support the real story as well as the author who made them. I will not ask for anything other then buy the actual books and support J.K Rolling on her Harry Potter series. 
> 
> Could you also maybe comment and tell me if it's good or bad. I always welcome flames with all the fanfics or stories I do  
> Will post it on my Wattpad account soon

Death was getting tired of Fate's complaining about how there was to many unnecessary deaths. Well him being Death he didn't really care for unnecessary deaths unless it made the nature of things unbalanced. Fate made him so bored with the complaining he started to think of a ways to make her stop. He smiled brightly which made Fate shiver and stop complaining.  
         
"Death what ever it is your thinking don't do it!" Fate screeched still horrified by his happy smile.  
         
"But I didn't say or do anything yet." Death pouted at Fate.  
         
"You smiling means your planing something! Which means a whole lot of trouble for everyone." Fate started ranting at Death again.  
         
Death listened to Fate's ranting for a while before going ahead with his plan. He teleported himself to a different dimension where Harry Potter had a sister named Harriet Potter. His plan was to kidnap her and tell her a way to bring back her older twin brother.  
         
Harriet was sitting near the tome of her brother's grave crying. She truly missed him and his over protective nature for her. Harry kept her feeling safe from there relatives and any other scary aspects of life. She hated feeling scared and weak as well as she hated the fact that Voldemort won. Sure the wizarding world is better but it wasn't the same without having someone to trust and help you. "I miss you big brother." She said quietly to herself.  
         
Death heard Harriet talking to the tome of her brother's without her realizing he was there. He walked closer to her, letting her notice his presence of him here.  
         
Harriet felt a small shiver of cold brush her. She thought it was a dementor nearby, she wiped out her wand, ready to cast the patronus spell to any dementor she sees. However she didn't see anyone except a man who had some kind of bat wings and eye patch on with a worried expression on his face. "Wh-who are you and why d-do you have a presence like a dementor?" She asked bluntly at Death.  
         
"Well that was a somewhat a fast recovery. I have a presence of a dementor because I'm Death." He immediately replied to Harriet's question. Harriet's face twisted into a questioning look at him but she didn't say anything. Death decided to further explain himself. "I'm nether living nor dead so I am death and if I truly wanted to I could control the dementors. Why I am in front of you is I need your help with a little project of mine."         
          
"Um? So Death what is this project you are talking about?" Harriet asked, tilting her head curiously. She was thinking about many possibilities that could happen for Death's project. Though all Harriet could hope it didn't involve herself being killed. Death's chuckled snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Don't worry you won't have to be dead for this project. I just need you to go into a different dimension to get seven books about your brother's life. However that is not all I also need you too kidnap people from other dimensions along with your brother. It's mostly people you think will be important in reading the seven books. However if you kidnap Dumbledore and Voldemort I believe you should dress them in a straight jacket."  
         
She grins evilly. "Does that mean I can kidnap Tom as well before he mutilates his soul?"  
         
"Yes as well as making sure your parents and brother isn't killed as well." Death said to her.  
         
Harriet set off to do her tasks of getting the books as well as thinking of who to kidnap so they can rewrite history as they know it. She can only how that it will stop all the unnecessary deaths that happen along the way.


	2. Harriet Starts Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lot of help from Death, Harriet starts to kidnap her brother and friends from an alternate universe.

After Harriet finished getting the books she started talking to Death. "Hey Death before I start kidnapping people could you maybe get me a box to put their wands in and two straight jackets? Also I think we need a room that won't let them do wandless magic." She mumbled the last bit to him.  
         
"I'll get that room ready while you kidnap the people you want to read the books." He replied to her and gave her the things she asked for. "Oh before you go the wooden box is only clued into you and myself so no one can get into it."  
         
"Thank you Death." She pecked the older man's cheek. "Now i'm off to kidnap Dumblefuck!" She yelled out as she was leaving. "Just be careful." She heard Death yell out as she left. Harriet transported to her first victim office. "How do I get Dumbledore's wand." She muttered to herself. "I know maybe I'll ask Fawkes for help. I hope he will." She walked to Fawkes who was on his stand. "Hey Fawkes could you help me to take Dumbledore's wand as well as kidnap him? I-it just I want to make Harry's life better...Please." Her voice was trailing off with tears started to fall down her face.  
         
Fawkes looked at Harriet seeing that there was truth in to what she was saying. He tilted his and listen to her babble on about how Harry in her world died and how much she missed him. Also that she said knew this dimension's Harry wasn't her brother but it was still her brother's soul. He had enough of Harriet's crying. Fawkes wanted to comfort her but Dumbledore would come in any second so he did the only thing he could do. He had teleported Harriet and himself to the room of requirements.  
         
Harriet stopped crying and looked at Fawkes. "Th-thank you Fawkes." She giggles softly as Fawkes crooned at her while rubbing her cheek. "I'm fine now Fawkes. Um, will you help me with my task of kidnapping the people?" Fawkes looked at her as if the explain herself so she explained the whole things that happened to her to him.  
        Fawkes nodded to Harriet he made up his mind he was going to help her do her test. He cooed softly before flying off to get Dumbledore's wand. Dumbledore looked at him when he reentered the office. "Fawkes, My old friend where did you disappeared to?" He ignored Dumbledore's question, flying towards the other's wand and teleported back to Harriet. His beak opened and let the wand drop on Harriet's lap.  
         
Harriet hugged Fawkes neck. "Thank you Fawkes. I think I found a way to get Voldemort as well Dumblefuck. Oops sorry" She felt sorry for insulting his master in front of him. Fawkes looked like he didn't care of what she said. "I'm going to summon the dark lord's wand and don't give me that weird look! He put a spell on his bloody name." She scarfed a bit before starting to cast accio for Voldemort's wand.  
         
Meanwhile Voldemort was having a death eater meeting. He was having fun using curcio on Wormtail. Everyone watched when the wand stop the spell and flew out of his hand. Most of the death eaters were stunned only Bellatrix and Lucius tried to catch the wands. Voldemort slipped out of his shocked state and started chasing his wand. While Bellatrix and Lucius are chasing the wand in the manor Voldemort found himself following it into Hogwarts. He also some how lost sight of it so he went to Dumbledore's office.  
          
Harriet smiled at how Voldemort's wand gracfully fell on to her lap. She quickly put the wand into the box. "Hey Fawkes can you teleport Dumbles here? Oh and be careful he maybe fighting Voldemort at this time."  
          
Fawkes went to get Dumbledore and Harriet being true to what he told him. Dumbledore was indeed fighting Voldemort wandlessly. Fawkes looked for an opening. Once he an opening he swooped down and telepoorted his master to Harriet.  
          
Before Dumbledore could react Harriet cast the petrificus totalus spell on him. "Thank you Fawkes you the best phoenix ever." She gave the bird a hug. "Now how to put the straight jacket on him." She muttered herself out loud. Dumbledore just stared at her weirdly when she said that and Hogwarts complied and put Dumbledore in the straight jacket on him. "Thank you Hogwarts! Um? could you also do that for Voldemort?" She asked the castle. The castle waled at her and brought Voldemort to them.  
         
Voldemort looked around the room and spotted Dumbledore in the room. He turns to face Harriet and asked. "How would you like to join me and my Death eaters." Harriet just stared at him then she responded by saying. "Hogwarts anytime now." He looked confused until he realized he was put in a straight jacket by the castle.  
         
Harriet didn't have to worry about putting them in the room since Death will pick them up. She went to the Malfoy manor thanks to Fawkes help. "Could you help me deal with Bellatrix?" Fawkes nodded and they went to mess with Bellatrix. It took them quite a long time because of how many times she had to dodge crucio and sectumsempra  thrown at her. However Harriet was injured horribly and Fawkes couldn't help heal her with all her injuries.  
           
Fawkes transported Harriet to Hogwarts in the hallway because he couldn't go anywhere near the hospital wing. He flew to go get Mrs. McGonagall. He landed in her classroom while she was still teaching the class. He started to screech to get her attention.   
          
"Fawkes quite that racket right now. I don't have time for your nonsense right now." McGonagall exclaimed but Fawkes kept screeching. She knew Fawkes wanted her to follow her but why she did not know. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley if you please follow Fawkes I will gladly give you extra credits. God knows two of you really need it." She said with ease.  
         
Harry and the golden trio went to see what Fawkes wants. They followed him in the hallway they instantly stopped when they saw a bloody girl. For some reason Harry recognized her as his sister but he was an only child. Harry decided to keep it to himself instead. Until he could confirm it by her he will have to wait to tell. Harry picked the bloodied girl and ran to the hospital wing for Mrs. Pomfrey to take care of her.   
         
Meanwhile with Fawkes he appeared in front of Draco staring inside is soul. "What do you want?" Draco looked at Fawkes confused and uncomfortable. Fawkes flew on top of his head teleporting Draco to the room where Bellatrix was unconscious with both Dumbledore and Voldemort were in a straight jacket. Draco looked at him as if saying why the hell did you take me. He cooed softly as if saying sorry rubbing his head on his cheek before leaving to get Mrs. McGonagall. McGonagall was relaxing in her office when he swooped in and teleported to her in the same room as Draco is in.  
         
Somewhere else Death decide to lighten Harriet's load by kidnapping all the Weasley's except for Ron. He also got Lucius, Severus, Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Alice from the Marauders timeline. He finally got Tom Riddle before he made any horcruxes.  
         
Harry was worried about the bloodied girl and decided to stay until she waked up unlike his two best friends leaving to do who knows what. The girl slowly woke up calling him big brother. "So the nagging in my brain wasn't a lie when I recognized you as my sister." He muttered.  
         
"It might be, because I am your sister in an alternate timeline." She answered him. "So why are you here then?" He asked confused. She answered him again. She soon explained everything to him. He soon got Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville and followed Harriet to the room where Death prepared for them to read the books. Along the way, Oliver, Jordan, Blaise and Marcus joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they start reading the book. Though, Death kidnaps the rest of the characters. If I remember correctly Harriet kidnaps a few slytherins as well. I've done a bit of the chapter but I still need to finish it.


End file.
